What Hurts the most
by lylstephymcmahon
Summary: Read about what has led Georgie to her current day state. pairing Georgie and Dillonothers will appear. R&R please! comments are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Title: What hurts the most

Chapter 1

The fallen leaves cracked, and rustled below her black boots that stopped just below her knees. She knew she should have worn something a little warmer because the black skirt and white blouse just wasn't doing much.

The Autumn breeze blew her hair out of place and mostly in front of her face that was red and puffy from all the tears she had cried.

She wasn't sure where she was walking but she had to find someone who would understand.

The sun was going down, and it was getting darker she knew she should have headed back home but couldn't something was stopping her.

She finally came to a spot and looked down at the ground below her before she started another crying fit.

Sinking to the ground she huddled her knees close to her chest.

She wasn't concerned about who saw her she was in too much pain to care right now.

"Georgie what are you doing?" she heard a familiar voice call her.

She lifted her head from her knees that were now soaked because of her tears and looked around but saw no one.

"Georgie" She heard her name again, this time she saw someone walking towards her it was her sister Maxie.

Georgie lowered her head to her knees again continuing to cry how would she ever get over this?

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Maxie took a seat on the ground next to her.

"doing what?" Georgie finally answered.

"I'm here if you need someone" She stood up it was impossible to reach her now it was too late.

Georgie's eye's followed Maxie as she walked away leaving her alone again, and that is what she needed to be alone and let this sink it that it was really over.

She would have sat there all night if it hadn't started to rain.

It wasn't just raining it was like the sky opened up and buckets of water were being poured on her.

Pulling the blanket she had with her around her body tighter she began to run, she had to get out of there and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N The next chapters of this are in the past.. If that makes sense.. The prologue really shouldn't have been the prologue.. I don't think but yeah.. This is going to explain why she is where she is.. And why she is crying.. Okay I think I'll make this easier.. **_

_**Italics past and **_

_**non italics present day. **_

_**Any questions just ask.**_

_Georgie one of the brightest students in the school smiled, she was happy that school was starting again._

_She put the finishing touches to her outfit and grabbed her book bag in just enough time to get a ride with her sister Maxie who unlike Georgie hated school._

"_come on Georgie your always late" She yelled at her as she closed the door to the bright red car._

"_sorry but I over slept" she excused herself as she buckled up._

"_well don't let it happen again, unless you want to be walking to school" she rolled her eyes and drove down the street stopping in front of her best friends house._

_Maxie's palm hit the horn a few times until the door opened and out walked Brookln._

"_hey girls" she greeted them as she hoped over the door into the back seat._

"_hi" Georgie softly replied._

_They drove off no one said anything, just sat listening to the radio._

_When Maxie parked Georgie was the first one out of the car._

"_see you after school" She called and hurried off to get to her locker before classes started._

"_what is up with your sister? She's been acting weird" Brooke told Maxie as they walked through the parking lot together._

"_not sure.. Your right though she has been acting weird." Maxie thought about what her friend had just pointed out she was right._

_---------------_

_Georgie put some of her fresh new notebooks into her locker and slammed the door smiling._

_She turned around and bumped into a new guy someone she hadn't seen before._

"_oh sorry" She held her head in the spot she had hit._

_He smiled "no it's alright.. I'm sorry. I just can't get this damn lock undone" he slammed the lock hard against his locker._

_She laughed "want some help?" she offered._

_He nodded stepping back to allow her to get it open._

_Within seconds she had it opened, she handed the opened lock to him._

"_thanks" he smiled as she started to walk away._

"_no problem" she answered._

"_wait I never got your name" he called after her._

"_it's Georgie" she called back and then she was gone._

_Dillon put some notebooks into the locker and locked it._

_Slamming it shut he began walking down the hall in search of that girl he just had to find her._

_-------------_

_The bell rang and all the students scattered to their classes._

_Dillon walked in late since he was new he had no idea where he was going._

"_sorry I was lost" he softly explained as he slipped into the only available seat which happened to be next to Georgie._

"_hi, nice to see you again" She smiled over at him for a brief second._

"_yeah, I… I… never got to tell you my name" he was starting to stutter he had never been nervous around a girl before._

"_okay so what is your name?" she whispered fearing she would get in trouble._

"_Dillon, do we have the same lunch?" he asked softly._

_She leaned over and looked at his roster._

"_yeah" she smiled and turned back to the front just in time._


End file.
